Gaara's Friend
by iwriteokstories
Summary: Long ago, Gaara made only one friend, Naru. Afterwards, he couldn't stop thinking of her and what happened to his friend. Uh, a twoshot if ya want to call it that!
1. Chapter 1

Gaara's Friend

Chapter 1:Monster

A/N: Sorry if this story is crap, I just thought of this last night so, um yeah. For those of you who haven't gotten to Gaara's childhood part yet: HIs father wants to kill him. Ok? Ok. by the way, I don't know too much about the plot line at this time myself, so i will try my hardest!

"It's Gaara! Gaara of the sand! Run!" Gaara was planning to give a group of kids their ball back, but all they would do is run. Run away, run from Gaara, Gaara of the sand.

"W-wait! Come back!" He reached out his hand, but unintentionally used the sand and grabbed one girl by the leg.

"Ah!" The girl screamed. Again, Gaara reached out his hand, but then a figure jumped in front of the girl. If was his uncle, Yashamaru.

"Gaara, please, calm down!"

Gaara was mad by his own actions and started running away.

"Gaara! Come back!" His uncle yelled.

Gaara stopped and got his breath.

"Hi!" A girl popped out of the bushes.

"Gah!" Gaara said, falling backwards.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" A girl with her hair up in two spiky twisted ponytails, stared back at him. She looked about his age (6), and very cute.

"Who are you?"

"Oh! My name is Naru! You sure scared Ayame back there!"

"Ayame?"

"She's the girl whose leg you grabbed. Why did you do that anyways?"

"I-I didn't mean to, it just sorta happened. The sand just, moved!"

"Wow! That's sooo cool! Your name is Gaara, right?"

"Y-yeah. You...aren't scared of me?"

She blinked. "Should I be?"

Naru gave him her hand and helped him up.

"Thanks,"

"These flowers, they are so pretty!" Naru picked up a giant sunflower and twirled around.

"So, um you live around here?"

"Yeah! My house is a couple of blocks around here! Hey want to play a game?"

"Uh yeah sure," Young Gaara was shocked by the politeness this girl gave him.

"Tag! You're it!" Naru went over to tag him, but a sand barrier protected him.

"Ah!" She fell backwards, just as Gaara had done a minute ago.

'Oh great, now Naru is going to be scared of me,' He thought.

But, to his shock (again) she started laughing.

"Why did the sand go up like that?" Naru asked.

"It's my defense system. Even if you weren't trying to hurt me, it just happens. I can't control it,"

"Aw, that's too bad... Hey! Will your parents get mad if you stay at my house for a little while?"

What would the Kazekage do? Probably nothing.

"Uh I guess,"

WEEEEEEE

"This is my room! And-"

"Naru, who's your friend?" A tall woman with dark hair in a bun was standing by the door.

"Oh, um, this is... Gaara,"

Naru's mom glared at Gaara and then said, "Okay honey. Be careful," She turned and left.

Gaara was having fun, for the second time in his life. The first time is when his father bought him his first kunai and he ripped open all of his teddy bears.

"Gaara, um, can you at least _try _to stop the sand?"

"I, I guess," He shut his eyes and concentrated. Naru put his hand on the sand ninja's shoulder. No sand.

"Yay Gaara! You did it!" She hugged him and they fell over.

Hey, I think we should make it up to Ayame,"

"Yeah, you are right. I think my uncle can make some ointment for her," He said.

"Ok!" She said and giggled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

WEEEEEE

"Bye Gaara! See you later!" Naru said, waving and jumping up and down.

"Bye,"

Later on, Gaara went to Ayame's house and knocked. She opened the door.

"Uh, here! I'm sorry for earlier. It must've been painful. So i brought you some ointment..."

"Go away! Monster!" And slammed the door in his face.

(A/N: Gaara did murder someone on his way back, but i think I'll just skip that part. If you want to c it, go 2 youtube and type in:Gaara's childhood)

Gaara walked home and started crying.

"W-why me?" Naru hid, watching her friend. She followed him because she just really like him. He wasn't like most boys who would make fun of her spikey hair and laugh at her. Now, five kunai were heading towards the sobbing Gaara.

"Gaara! Gaara, watch out!"

"Huh?" He turned around in time to see Naru jump out in front of him and got hit by the kunai.

"Ah!" She screamed.

"Naru!"

She didn't need to protect him, the sand did.

He turned to look at his attacker. The Kazekage, and his father.

"Father! Why-"

The Kazekage went over and stabbed Naru with the kunai. She screamed with pain.

"It's over, Gaara. She's dead. You don't need friends, friends make you weak.

Tears rolled from Gaara's eyes as he ran back home.

A monster. I am nothing but a murdering monster.

A/N: That's not all of it. Later on, his uncle attacks him, but that's what _really _happens. It's not just my fanfic.


	2. I Am Naru!

Chapter 2: I Am Naru!

A/N: member people, I don't know too much about Gaara!

Gaara is now 15 years old, the Kazekage of Hidden in the sand. So why should he be thinking of Naru? A crashing and the noise of the door to his office opening alerted the Kage. A young girl, about 15 maybe, walked in. She was very pretty. Long hair past her hips, a knee skirt, a yin-yang shirt. It was obvious she was a ninja.

"So Gaara, after all these years, I've finally found you. Your security is sort of weak though,"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Naru,"

"Lies. Naru was murdered by my father years ago!"

"You _thought _I was dead, but Gaara, I survived!"

"How is it possible that you lived?"

"When your father assumed I was dead, I was really alive. He left, and I dragged myself all over the place looking for help. I was afraid if I screamed your father would come back and really kill me. I started losing consciousness and fell from the top of the building where you were. Luckily though, a couple of ninjas saved me! That's what inspired me to become a ninja and find you! Gaara, my friend!"

"…. I don't need any friends, friends make me weak!" He yelled.

Gaara stretched out his hand and the young ninja's head banged against the wall.

"Gaara! Let me go!" She screamed.

A/N: yeah that's the end of the story! sorry to disappoint you! But, I don't want this story to be long!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wow A/N: Hi everyone, I'm not dead! I haven't updated in months, have i? Well, that's changing right... NOW!"Gaara! Let me go!" Naru screamed again.  
He was choking her, and she was scraping her nails against the wall behind her. She grabbed his hand and said, "OK Gaara! We'll play it your way!" Naru grab his hand, (she had enormous power) and kicked twisted her body, trying to kick him. "Too slow!" He said.  
He grabbed her leg and broke it. Naru twitched. She managed to get away from his grasp. Gaara was about to attack her but stopped. She was moving in front of him, going the opposite direction. 'She's...cute'  
BAM! She kicked him so hard that he went flying. Pieces of his sand shield on his face crumbled and fell to the ground. Naru walked over to him, limping.  
"SO does that mean I win"  
"Not in your life!" Gaara kicked her and sent her flying also.  
'She...caught me off guard! How'  
Naru slowly sat up from the ground.  
"Gaara...I don't want to hurt you!" She yelled.  
"I've been searching forever, trying to find Gaara, Gaara of the sand! Everyone said i was crazy, that I'd die trying but"  
Tears rolled down her face.  
"But I couldn't give up trying to find my friend!" She sobbed.  
"Everybody, was right"  
"W-what"  
"You are crazy, trying to befriend a demon freak like me"  
"No Gaara!" He crushed her under the tons and tons of sand of his village.  
'She's gone. Finally. She was my only weakness... and my only friend"  
Gaara stared at the setting sun, at the sand village. HIS village. All his. But then... why did he.. feel so sad? The sun finally setted and he stood for hours and hours, watching the moon rise. He remebered what his uncle said, that one day.  
Flashback  
_'I've never been hurt before, so i was wondering how it felt...' The small Gaara looked down.  
'How should I explain this...It's painful and unbearable... Like, when a person is shot or cut, he becomes very ill at ease and he can't think normally'  
Yasamaru had smiled and contiued: 'I can't explain well, put simply put, it's not a very good condition to be in'  
Gaara had stared at his wound.  
'Yashamaru'  
'yes'  
'Then, you must hate me'  
'...People hurt each other and get hurt during their lifetimes. But it's difficult to hate another.' He smiled down at Gaara.  
'Thanks, yashamaru! I think i understand what hurting is now'  
'really'  
'I always hurt here...' Gaara had put his hand to the place in his heart.  
Yashamaru smiled and took the knife from gaara's hand and cut his finger.  
'Flesh wounds bleed, and they may seem painful. But, over time, the pain dissapears. But! The tricky wounds are in your heart. Those are difficult to heal'  
'A wound of the heart'  
'a wound of the heart is different from a flesh wound. Unlike a flesh wound, there is no medicene to heal it, and there are times when they never heal'  
Gaara looked sad, so his uncle said, 'But there is one thing that can heal a wound of the heart'  
'Huh'  
'It is troublesome medicene, and you can only recieve it from another person'  
'What! How can I heal this'  
'The thing that can heal the wound of a heart is... Love'  
'Love'  
'yes'  
'How can i get that? How should i get rid of this pain'  
'gaara, you have already recieved it.' Yashamaru turned to the picture of Gaara's mother and his sister.  
'Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone important and close to you.. It's expressed by caring and protecting a person. I believe that my sister always loved you, Gaara'  
_end of flashback  
Lies. All lies! Gaara thought.  
A hand popped up next to Gaara. He was so busy in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that Naru was coming up from the sand.  
"Hi"  
He knew that voice! It was.  
"Naru"  
"Hi Gaara!" She smiled and laughed.  
"You're not... scared of me"  
"I never was"  
A/N: Um.. the end? 


End file.
